Kisuke Urahara vs. Askin Nakk Le Vaar
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th |place =Royal Realm |result = Kisuke Urahara is victorious. |side1 =*Kisuke Urahara *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (supportive) |side2 =*Sternritter "D" Askin Nakk Le Vaar |forces1 =Urahara: *Zanpakutō (Bankai) Grimmjow: *Zanpakutō (Resurrección) |forces2 =*Quincy: Vollständig (Hasshein) :*The Deathdealing (Enhanced) ::*Gift Ball Deluxe ::*Gift Bereich ::*Gift Ring |casual1 =Urahara is uninjured. |casual2 =Askin is killed. }} Kisuke Urahara vs. Askin Nakk Le Vaar is a conflict which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on Kisuke Urahara's fight against Sternritter "D" Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Prelude , '''Hasshein.]] After being completely overwhelmed by Yoruichi Shihōin's new Shunkō form, Askin is sent crashing into the city below as Yoruichi returns to Urahara, who notes the drawbacks of the technique. Promising to tend to Yoruichi once he confirms Askin's death, Urahara is shocked by the appearance of Askin's Gift Ball Deluxe as Askin himself emerges in his Quincy: Vollständig, Hasshein,Bleach manga; Chapter 663, pages 1-17 which he reveals will adapt to mutations in any "poison" he is resisting. Asking notes that he only needs one second to experience all 48 variations of Yoruichi's Reiatsu before declaring that no amount of Reiatsu changes will allow her or Urahara to harm him from now on.Bleach manga; Chapter 664, pages 1-3 ' around his 'Gift Ball Deluxe' to prevent Urahara from escaping.]] Asking Urahara what his next move is and wondering if he is already out of tricks, Askin erects a 'Gift Bereich' around his '''Gift Ball Deluxe' and admits that he does not like talking tough because he prefers to appear confident before telling Urahara that there is no way to escape from the Gift Bereich. Urahara notes that Askin must really not want them to escape and states that he does not seem to be the kind of man who acts out of loyalty, prompting Askin to admit that he has a personal interest in Yhwach due to the latter trying to destroy all three realms and create something new to replace them before asking Urahara if he is not curious about what Yhwach will create after destroying the realms.Bleach manga; Chapter 664, pages 4-10 Battle Hearing this, Urahara moves forward and slashes at Askin, who quickly leans back to avoid the strike before leaping back to a safe distance while praising Urahara's ability to move with such speed while inside the Gift Ball Deluxe. When Urahara says that he is not interested, Askin realizes that this is Urahara's answer to his question and admits that he thought they were alike until now as Urahara notes that Mayuri Kurotsuchi may have shared Askin's desire to witness a new world if Askin had asked him.Bleach manga; Chapter 664, page 10-12 ' at Urahara.]] Urahara claims that Mayuri would not be interested in something created by Yhwach because scientists like them will simply create something no one has ever seen before themselves if they want to witness it, eliciting a wide grin from Askin, who admits that this is not a bad answer before proclaiming that he would prefer to see what Yhwach creates while creating and throwing a 'Gift Ring' at Urahara, who is surprised when it disappears from his vision before suddenly losing an eye as the shrunken '''Gift Ring' makes contact with it, causing it to burst.Bleach manga; Chapter 664, pages 13-15 Explaining how the Gift Ring concentrates all the power of The Deathdealing into a single point to inflict instant death on whatever part of the body it pierces and is reserved for opponents who are too strong to kill with lethal doses, Askin notes that lowering Urahara's lethal dose and removing all his options were not enough before claiming that his only option is to kill off each of Urahara's organs until none of him is left alive. However, Urahara merely notes that there is nothing else for it since Askin is earnestly trying to kill him''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 665, page 1 before activating his Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.Bleach manga; Chapter 664, pages 15-17 Surprised by this, Askin reveals that Yhwach had not provided the Sternritter with any Daten on Urahara's Bankai, prompting Urahara to admit that this is the first time he has used his Bankai in front of anyone in the Wahrwelt. When Askin asks him what the ability of his Bankai is, Urahara wonders what the point in doing so is since he will not simply tell Askin, who claims that would be scary to attack without even trying such a thing. Conceding that this is a fair point, Urahara tells Askin that he will see what his Bankai does soon enough regardless of whether or not he is told.Bleach manga; Chapter 665, pages 4-5 Upon seeing his left arm being split open, a shocked Askin dashes back several meters, causing his arm to sew itself up as Urahara praises his cool-headedness for not simply cutting off his arm and instead ascertaining that his Bankai's power is limited by its range. Claiming that he simply does not have the courage to cut off his own arm, Askin wonders what Urahara is doing before looking on in surprise as Urahara reveals that his Bankai can restructure anything it touches as the arms of the woman behind him repair his eyes. Urahara leaps into the air and attacks Askin, managing to wound him, before turning around and clashing with him as Askin expresses his disbelief at Urahara being able to see him after having his eyes killed, prompting Urahara to explain that he can see due to his eyes being restructured.Bleach manga; Chapter 665, pages 6-10 Urahara restructures his left hand to increase its physical power before blasting Askin back and through multiple buildings with a single swing of his sword. However, as Urahara moves toward him, Askin recovers while complaining about how this is turning into a battle of brute force after he had seemingly dragged Urahara into his pace before reminding Urahara that they are still within his Gift Ball Deluxe, which begins growing in power, and that he has simply been restraining its power the whole time. When Urahara claims that he can barely crawl around inside of the Gift Ball Deluxe at its current power, Askin points out that his Bankai is still dangerous, only for Urahara to note that he is acting too late as a hand bursts through Askin's chest while clutching his heart. Explaining how Askin never said his Gift Bereich was impossible to enter, Urahara reveals that he created a route for someone to get inside from the outside before thanking Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez as Grimmjow crushes Askin's heart in his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 665, pages 10-17 Aftermath As Grimmjow pulls his arm out of his chest and throws his heart aside, Askin collapses and admits that he underestimated him if he is still able to move, prompting Urahara to reveal that he healed Grimmjow because of his completely Hollow Reiatsu while in his Resurrección. When Askin wonders if he was planning this far ahead, Urahara explains how he simply prepares for a thousand different scenarios at once so he is never caught off-guard. After being impaled once more by Grimmjow, who suddenly buckles alongside Urahara, Askin reveals that the power of his Gift Ball Deluxe magnifies upon his death. As Askin decides to forgo the speech about lethality, Urahara and his Bankai collapse as Urahara apologizes for leaving everything to Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 666, pages 1-1 References Category:Fights